All I Need is Her
by thisbridgeismine
Summary: "Emily, you would tell me if something was wrong?" I try not to look directly in her eyes, seeing the concern would break me and only make me feel worse about lying.


Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here.

A/N: Mature content. If it bothers you then don't read it. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

(Emily)

"Hey beautiful." I sneak up behind her snaking my arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey." She says with a cheery smile turning around to face me. Her smile is quickly replaced with a frown.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her worriedly.

"That's what I was going to ask you." She says as she places her hand on my cheek. I lean into her hand, enjoying the warmth and comfort in the action. With her I feel safe, I feel loved. "Have you been sleeping well?" She traces the bags under my eyes.

"Yes." I try to reinforce my answer with a smile but I'm sure it comes off as forced.

"Emily, you would tell me if something was wrong?" I try not to look directly in her eyes, seeing the concern would break me and only make me feel worse about lying.

"Yes, of course… Well I got to get to class but I'll see you later." I place soft kiss on her lips before walking away. I force myself not to look back knowing that I would be met with her attentive gaze.

* * *

(Hanna)

"Something's wrong with her." Spencer says during lunch.

"I thought it was just me." Aria looks up from her meal.

If Spencer and Aria have noticed then something is definitely going on. "What do you think Hanna?" Aria asks me.

"I was pressuring her to come out to her parents but I get the sense that it's something else. She just won't tell me." I say with a frown. It's hard to help someone out when they don't want your help.

"How about we follow her after swim practice, see if we notice anything strange." Spencer proposes the idea and we all nod in agreement.

"That sounds like a good plan." Aria says while looking at me.

"It's good as long as we don't get caught. She'll just give you guys the silent treatment but she'll cut me off completely. Let me try talking to her again then we'll go from there." I say half joking and half serious.

"Is someone frustrated?" Spencer teases me.

I let out a laugh before replying, "She's been too tired lately. I don't want to ruin my chances." With that set we continue eating our lunches

* * *

(Emily)

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Hanna asks me as soon as we enter her room.

"Nothing is wrong." I tell her firmly.

"Why are you lying to me?" She's watching me intently, probably for any sign that might give me away.

"I'm not." I reply more strongly.

"You are!" She yells exasperated making me feel angered that she is pushing me.

"You know what…" I stop myself taking a deep breath. If we continue this argument it'll turn into a full blown fight and one of us will end up saying something we'll regret later. "Whatever, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." I start walking towards the door.

"We are not done here." She says angrily. She grabs my arm and pushes me against the door. She presses her body against mine, not allowing me to leave. Her gaze is hard but only for a second before her features softens and the fire in her eyes is replaced with love and lust. Her grip in my arms loosens and moves to my hips. The intensity of her gaze makes me feel like I'm on fire and without a second thought I crash my lips into her. She kisses me back just as passionately. I run my tongue on her bottom lip until she grants me entrance as our tongues battle for dominance. I push her towards the bed falling into it with her. I feel her hands snake under my shirt run up and down my back, her nails softly grazing my skin. I run my hands up her sides before turning us over so that I can take off her shirt. Once it's off I take off her bra. I flip us over again, detaching my lips from her to admire her as I straddle her.

"Beautiful." I tell her noticing her half-closed, lust-filled eyes.

I don't give her time to respond before I attach my lips to her again. I place my hand over her breast, cupping them. I gently caress her nipples flicking them with my thumbs. She moans into the kiss and she pulls at my hair making me groan and thrust my hips into her. I start kissing down her face to her neck sucking gently knowing that it drives her crazy. I move down until I have one of her nipples in my mouth. I circle it gently with my tongue, her body arching upward. I switch sides paying the same attention to her other breast. When I stop she takes the moment to take off my shirt and bra in one quick movement.

"I want you." She whispers hoarsely sending shivers down my spine. I want her just as badly. She stands up removing her jeans and underwear before doing the same thing to me.

She starts placing kisses on my thigh moving slowly up. I feel my body start to tremble with need. She lays gentle kisses on the inside of my thighs but not where I need her to. My center is aching with desire. When she places her tongue between my folds and presses against my skin my whole body erupts and I let out a moan of pleasure. I feel her fingers circle my entrance as she sucks gently on my clit. My stomach tightens when she enters me slowly, teasing me. Our labored breaths fill the silence of the room. She starts to kiss up my stomach until once again our lips are attached in a heated lip lock. The feeling of our breast touching is wonderful. Our sweaty bodies tangled in one another. She starts a slow pace thrusting gently. I feel her wetness on my leg when she begins to grind up and down on my thigh. Our kisses are messy as I focus my attention on thrusting into her fingers and pressing my thigh into her center. I run my hands down her back stopping on her ass. I squeeze the soft flash causing her to groan and thrust into me harder. I feel my breath hitch as my walls tighten around her fingers; a numbing sensation starts to creep up from my toes up to my legs. She starts pushing her fingers at a quicker pace bringing her thumb to flick my clit. My body arches of the bed as I feel an eruption pool in my stomach and my walls close in. I let out a groan feeling the release of my orgasm, my vision turns white and all the sounds are drowned out. She thrusts a few more times helping me ride out the sensations before pulling out. She continues to rub herself on my leg. I can tell that she is close by her quick and shallow breaths. She is grinding on my leg without any sense of rhythm. Finally I see her body shake with pleasure as she lands limply on top of me, our bodies sticky from sweat and tired.

"I love you." She whispers with such sincerity that if my heart wasn't already beating fast it would start to.

"I love you too." I whisper placing a kiss on her forehead.

She falls asleep almost instantly and even though I feel exhausted I lay there under the covers just enjoying the feeling of her body pressed into me. My mind is racing a mile a minute. Knowing that she'll start asking questions as soon as she wakes I gather my clothes, take a quick shower and get out of there before she wakes up.

* * *

(Hanna)

I wake up feeling happy and relaxed but all that leaves when I notice the empty space next to me. She never leaves. Not after being together. She's closing me out and I'm afraid of losing her. I need to find out what wrong with her before it's too late.

* * *

(Emily)

I drive into the empty parking lot and turn off the ignition. With a sigh, I lean back. I miss my dad. I wish he could come back and take care of me. Just hold me and tell me that he loves me and that everything is going to be okay. Instead he is stuck a thousand miles away and I'm stuck with a mother who hates me. Correction I don't even have a mother anymore.

"_What do you mean you're gay?! You can't be gay, that is a sin. It's wrong."_

"_Mom it's not a choice." I try to argue back but I know it's useless._

If it was a choice, I would choose to be straight. To have my mother's love. To not have people look at me with disgust or treat me differently. Not have to live with the fear of rejection.

"_Yes it is, and if you are going to choose this lifestyle then I want you out of this house."_

I packed my stuff that night with tears in my eyes. I imagine that if my father were home he would have defended me but he wasn't home and I don't know if he would have supported me. I should have called him, told him but in my mind it's better to live like this then have to face another disappointment, to lose another parent.

"_You are no longer my daughter." _

Her voice sounded so cold that night. It made wonder if she ever loved me. I always thought parents loved their children unconditionally. I guess that's only in fairytales. I grab a blanket from the backseat trying my best to find a comfortable position to fall asleep. But just like the past nights, I find myself restless, lonely and cold.

* * *

(Emily)

"Hey." I whisper softly while reaching out to grab her hand. She pulls her hand out of mine, her face devoid of emotion. It scares me seeing her like this; it would be easier to deal with an angry Hanna. For a second I see a flash of pain cross her face before she walks away. She leaves me there alone in an empty hallway with a heavy heart and a guilty conscious.

I debate running after her but decide against it when, I realize that I don't know what to say to fix this. The rest of the day passes on with Hanna giving me the cold shoulder and receiving worried glances from Aria and Spencer.

By the end of the day, I've made my decision to talk to her. I realize that I don't want to lose her. The thought of not having her in my life scares me. I was only fooling myself thinking that I could hide the fact that I'm homeless from Hanna for a long time. When the final bell rings, I set out to find Hanna finding her by her locker.

"Can we talk?" I plead to her. She turns around with her arms cross and a glare on her face. "Look, I'm sorry I left like that yesterday. I had a lot on my mind but we need to talk. I don't want to lose you, I love you." I tell her honestly. Her façade breaks and she grabs my hand, tangling our finger together.

"Let's go." She murmurs. I lead her to my car driving to the park where I have spent the last week. I turn off the car letting the silence consume us for a second. She holds my hand tracing gentle patterns on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"My… my mom kicked me out." I say in a low tone, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. I don't want to be weak, I don't want to hurt.

"What?" She asks in a shaky voice while gripping my hand.

"I came out to her and she didn't take it that well." Turns out that the fears I had for coming out weren't misplaced.

She stares sadly at me, taking a moment before replying, "I don't know what to say."

I realize that I don't want her to say anything. No words will make my mother love me again or cure the pain in my heart. "Then don't. Just hold me." She does just that. She wraps her arms around me holding me tightly as I cry into her shoulder. She strokes my hair softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks gently placing a kiss on my head.

"I was scared. I didn't want pity. I don't think I even know… I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"It's not a bother. I worry about you… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you to come out."

"It's not your fault. She would have found out sooner or later." I reassure her, it's not like I could hide who I am from her forever.

"Maybe if I talk to her…"

"No, I don't want to see her right now."

"I love you, you know that."

"Yes. I love you too. You are the only thing making this situation bearable."

"Move in with me?" She says quickly.

"What?" I ask her unsure if I heard her correctly.

"Move in with me?" She asks again, more slowly but with more confidence.

Though the offer is tempting I can't intrude just like that. "Hanna, I can't. Your mom-" I begin to protest,

"She loves you." She cuts me off with a smile. It seems like she has this whole thing plan out.

"I don't know."I reply hesitantly. Even if Mrs. Marin agrees I wouldn't feel comfortable living off of her.

"How can I convince you?" She whispers seductively while running her fingertips on the area between my jeans and shirt. "How about this then, move in with us at least until your dad comes back and you talk to him."

"I…" I contemplate whether it is a good idea, "Okay but only if your mom is okay with it." She smiles at me before leaning in and engaging me in heated kiss. It's this moment that I realize how lucky I am to have her in my life and it doesn't matter what happens, as long as she is with me, I'll be okay. All I need is her.


End file.
